Broken
by Galaticx
Summary: Mitsunari managed to capture Kotaro Fuma, the Legendary Ninja. Just what will happen to the poor redhead? Yaoi AU One-shot OOC Rape


**Broken**

Summary: Mitsunari managed to capture Kotaro Fuma, the Legendary Ninja. Just what will happen to the poor redhead? Yaoi AU OOC Rape

The sound of chains rattled with every slight sob of the man locked in the dark, dreary cell. His red hair was matted and stained with dirt and bloods, making it appear a dark brown. Dirt clung to his face with sweat and tears, making it near impossible to see his pale skin. His eyes, once so bright and mischievous, now shone with a broken feeling as if everything was missing from his life. It was.

He was too weak to even move in any way except for the sobs that shook his entire body. The man couldn't even speak any more, not that he wanted to.

How long had he been there? Weeks? Months? He couldn't even remember. No one had come to save him, not a single person was kind enough to help in any way.

He was on the brink of death and, oh, how he wanted to die. But, he couldn't. Not with his clan still thriving out there. They needed him to protect the hidden, but he couldn't in his placement. His captor barely fed him or gave him anything to drink, just enough to stay on the edge of the black void of nothingness. He was given no more or no less.

The door to the cell opened with a _**creak**_. The noise was irritating and loud, but there was nothing he could do. Nothing at all. He was released from his binds, the only things keeping him standing. As soon as the chains left his wrists he collapsed to the dirty floor. Something kicked him in the side.

"Get up, bitch."

The redhead attempted to get up but fell right back down onto the cold stone. "Worthless whore. To believe you were once Kotaro Fuma, the Legendary Ninja. Now you can't even stand on your own." Hands gripped the ninja, none to gently, and lifted him to his feet. "If you fall I'm not helping you again."

XxX

The man dragged Kotaro across the castle ground, leading him to the most dreaded person ever. Kotaro would have struggled, but he learned over the time that if you fought bad things happened to you. The ninja just let the other drag him.

Mitsunari Ishida. Kotaro hated everything about him. His attitude. His voice. His clothes. His hair. His sword. Everything was on his 'hate' list. Now that hated samurai stood before him, smug and taunting. He motioned for the man who dragged the ninja there to leave.

"Pathetic bitch." Mitsunari laughed and kicked the redhead in the side. He grabbed the weak man by the hair, pulling him up. A hand ran across Kotaro's face, wiping some of the dirt away before slapping him harshly. Kotaro growled, a common thing for him to do, but then something unexpected happened. The redhead lunged forward, despite his obvious fatigue, and bit Mitsunari on the hand. His teeth sunk into the pale flesh of the other man.

"Damnit!" Mitsunari yelled and harshly tugged the ninja's head by the hair, forcing the sharp canines out of his skin. Blood dripped onto the wooden floor. "Bitch!" The silver haired man punched the other in the jaw, pushing him onto the ground with a mighty thud. The ninja coughed, blood coming up.

"You'll pay for that, bitch."

Kotaro looked at the other with fear all over his features. He shook his head and made a pleading motion. Mitsunari just laughed.

The samurai tore the ninja's filthy clothing off, discarding it to the other side of the room. He used his obi to tie Kotaro's arms and legs, keeping him from struggling. He grabbed the ninja by the hair once again; dragging him outside were a few of his men were training. He threw the redhead at their feet. "Do with him as you please, just don't kill him. That will be my job." With that said, Mitsunari walked back into the castle.

The men laughed and ganged up on the ninja, ignoring his fearful eyes pleading with them. "So we can do anything?" One asked.

"Just as long as we don't kill him." A second said.

"We can still have fun." The last man laughed manically. He grabbed the ninja by the hair, just as harshly as Mitsunari had. He forced him so his head was on the ground but his rear was in the air. "Get what I'm aiming at?" The other men snickered.

Kotaro closed his eyes, knowing what was coming. He tried to ignore the sound of the men undressing and attempted to focus on what was to come. He wasn't ready when something pushed into his ass with no preparation at all. He didn't have the time to adjust to the man's size either before he felt the soldier start to thrust at a breakneck pace. After a few minutes he slowed down, an action that confused the ninja. But soon he understood.

One of the other men pushed in as well so then there were two large dicks thrusting inside his ass. The pain hurt so much. He was in too much pain to be aroused by the two. Why couldn't they understand that there wasn't enough space for the both of them?

Suddenly Kotaro felt something wet and warm engulf his member, quickly arousing him although he had no desire to be. He opened his eyes trying to see what was going on. One man had started to give the ninja a (sloppy) blowjob. The ninja dug his nails into the ground, tired of the abuse and rape.

Seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned to hours before the men were finished with him. Once happy with what they had done to the ninja the men dressed and left, chatting happily. Kotaro closed his eyes, grateful that the torture was over. He calmed his nerves as he caught a few moments of peace. Unfortunately it didn't last long.

Mitsunari exited his room upon hearing the men leaving. He saw the ninja lying still, making no movement. His chest didn't even heave with every breath. The silver haired man growled, thinking that they had killed him. He walked over to the redhead. He gasped.

Kotaro, despite everything that had just happened seemed calm and peaceful. He wasn't dead, just resting and he seemed like there were no worries in the world. Mitsunari ran a hand through the ninja's hair. He didn't even stir. Either he was really exhausted or he was just ignoring the man. Suddenly something hit Mitsunari. Realization.

Kotaro was abused and tortured nonstop. Everyday he was raped and while he probably hated all of Mitsunari's army, he let it go. He never harbored the need for revenge. Mitsunari removed the binds on the ninja and lifted him up. He settled him down onto the futon in his room.

"Hey," Mitsunari called out to the servant nearby. "When he wakes make sure he is properly fed. Also get him cleaned off. All that dirt can't be good. If he is ill in anyway treatable get him the necessary medication. Understand?" The woman nodded. "Oh, one last thing. Keep all of my men away from him unless I say otherwise." He waited for the woman to nod once again before leaving the room.

Perhaps Kotaro wasn't so broken after all.

**Aww. This was a very sad story for me to write. Poor Ko…**


End file.
